Missing
by Squirm
Summary: Rose is missing. Will the guys ever find her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**I do not own anything, just the basic plot. The characters and rights all belong to BBC I believe. This is my first ever fanfic so I don't know if it will be decent but I thought I'd do a MI High one because there weren't many in the section. Please review. (I think you put the authors note here) plus I think I have got daisy's friends names right if not then what the hey, but I don't own them as they are actual characters in the show. Please review. Sorry it is quite short. There will be more added. :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose looked down at her watch. "8:29? Already?" she asked her self. She was going to be late. She could see the school now. She picked up pace and started to run. She only had one minute. She looked down at her watch again. "Nearly half past" she whispered to herself. She felt a bit worried. She didn't want to get a late mark. As she ran she bumped into Ms Templeman.

"Rose!!!" she exclaimed, "Your nearly late! Luckily you don't have to go to form today!" Rose looked totally blank. She tried to figure out why she didn't have to go to form today. She also tried to figure out why Ms Templeman wasn't in form. "Err Miss" Rose said hesitantly, "why don't I have to go to form today?" Ms Templeman laughed, and handed Rose a piece of paper, before walking away. Rose looked at the paper. "GO TO E11 DURING FORM" it said. That was it no explanation, nothing. Rose shrugged and decided she might as well do what it said.

Daisy sat in the back of the form room with Zara and Kayleigh. It felt different some how. Yeah, Zara and Kayleigh were a bit ditzy, but today they seemed worse. She sighed. Zara and Kayleigh looked at her. "Err, Dais" Zara started "err, you seem, err a, err a bit, err, different, err today. Err are err, you ok?" Daisy looked at her, with a shocked expression on her face. _Me! I'm the one who seems different??? What is going on??? I haven't changed. Have I? _Daisy asked herself. Zara had used the word err a lot. Even for her! "Yeah I'm fine." Daisy answered. She felt a bit disgruntled. It felt weird. Everyone having changed that is. _Something's going on. Something is not right here. _She thought.

"Blane Whittaker." He heard Ms Templeman's voice echo through his head. The mornings register was being read out. It made him jump out of his track of thought. He looked up. "Err here Miss" he automatically answered. Ms Templeman smiled. "Right that's everyone. Err has any one seen Rose?" Ms Templeman had a concerned expression on her face. Blane found himself suddenly giving everything his full attention. He turned round in his seat. Ms Templeman was right Rose was no where to be seen. _She is never late. She never misses a day of school. _Blane started to worry.

Daisy scanned the classroom. _Hmmm no Rose. That's strange. _She had almost forgotten that her and her friends would usually make a remark about something like this. She noticed neither Kayleigh nor Zara had done so far. Daisy raised her hand. "Yes Daisy what is it?" Ms Templeman asked. She sounded as though she wished Daisy or someone knew where Rose was. "Well, hasn't she got a genius convention coming up? I'm sure she wouldn't care if it clashed with school. You know what these genius's are like these days miss." Ms Templeman seemed anything but impressed. "Daisy that is no way to talk about a co-worker. I have been here all morning, and I am most definitely NOT in the mood for this. Please keep your remarks to yourself." Daisy slid down in her chair. _Where was Rose??? This just isn't right_. Daisy thought.

Blane and Daisy both spent the rest of the form period fidgeting in their seats. Blane reached into his pocket for piece of paper and a pencil.

"DAISY….. I'M SURE LENNY WOULD KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT ALL THIS!!! ROSE WOULD ONLY VOLUNTARILY MISS A LESSON (EVEN IF IT IS ONLY FORM) IF LENNY HAD ASKED HER TO." He hurriedly scribbled down. He threw it at Daisy. He caught Ms Templeman looking at him suspiciously. He just smiled back. He started playing with his pencil whilst he waited for a reply. Daisy caught the note. "Ooh err getting err love letters err are we?" Zara said sarcastically whilst trying to get the note. Daisy wouldn't let her. She quickly read it. After finding her pencil she scribbled down: "YOU'RE" but before she could finish writing her note she noticed the rubber on her pencil flashing. "Lenny" she whispered to herself as she shoved her hand over the pencil. "Miss Can I go to the loo please, I think I'm going to wet myself!!!" Blane shouted. The form laughed at this but Ms Templeman nodded. She looked really worried. "Miss Do you want me to look for Rose? I didn't mean what I said earlier." Again Ms Templeman nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N errs ok as I said before I own nothing. Nadda zip, zilch. I don't know yet though. **** Please review and enjoy! Ha-ha love the smiley. **

Rose hurried towards E11. Suddenly she stopped. _ Wait a second. There is no E11. Where am I going then? _ Rose asked herself. Just to make sure there wasn't an E11 she followed the corridor down the English rooms. "E1, E2, E3, E5, E6, E7, E8, E10…" she counted to herself. Yes this seems like a lot of English rooms but most of them are used as cupboards or other classrooms. "E10," she repeated. She looked at the room next door. "_Private keep out!"_ was written on the door in bright red letters. Under that a little piece of paper was blu-tacked to the door. Rose decided to read it. "Rose… don't scream as you turn around…" Rose stared at it. Slowly she turned round. She gasped as she saw a tall hooded figure. They looked almost like a shadow. "Hello Rose. Thank you for not screaming… we wouldn't want to attract attention now would we???" the figure hissed. Rose was about to scream for help when she felt a hand over her mouth. "now now Rose, we don't want to get any attention do we?" the voice sounded menacing and evil. That's when everything went dark. Almost as if she had been knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**I own absolutely nothing except the basic plot. I would like to thank Lottie for providing good conversation from the other side of the world. (Literally) Also thank you to my reviewers. **

Daisy and Blane ran down the corridor. Neither of them spoke a word until they reached the care takers closet. Blane was the first to break the uneasy silence. "Err this is weird with out Rose don't you think?" Daisy looked at him. An air of sadness came over her. "Blane…. What if we never find her? What if she is gone forever?" Blane laughed. "BLANE!!! THIS ISNT FUNNY ROSE IS MISSING! SHE COULD EVEN BE DEAD BY NOW!" Blane laughed again. What Daisy was saying seemed to be humouring him. "Daisy she's only been gone 10 minutes and your already thinking the worst. She could just be ill you know!" Daisy sighed. She tried to think things over. "Well I suppose your right. Lenny will know if something's up…. Wont he?" Blane nodded.

Blane placed his thumb over the scanner. He gave Daisy a look as if to say "Are you ready?" Daisy nodded in reply. The lift took them down into the agent's lab. Lenny gave them all a concerned look. "w-w-what up Lenny?" asked a very concerned Daisy. Lenny gestured at them to sit down. They did as they were told. "I don't know how to tell you this but… Rose has been kidnapped" Daisy gave a Blane an "I told you so" look. Blane had a sad look on his face. _Who would kidnap Rose?_ He thought. As if by mind reading Lenny said "well we think it is the work of the Grand Master. The tracking device in her pencil is still live. We will be able to trace it from there." Daisy nodded then looked concerned. "Wait a minute. If the tracking device is still live then how come you haven't already traced it?" Blane looked a bit taken aback at Daisy's sudden thought. Then he nodded in agreement with her. Lenny looked totally un-phased by their accusations. "Well there is a simple answer for that. I have not been able to get signal on it yet. But we know it is still live as we can find it just not where it is."

**POV DAISY**

Lenny seems odd today. Well not just odd really odd. Actually everyone has been like that today. First it was the Zara and Kayleigh now Lenny. Who next? It's like mind control or something. Oh god I do hope Rose is ok. Yeah she is a bit up herself sometimes with her being so smart but it was just her. God why would anyone want to kidnap Rose? Just because she's the smart one.

**POV BLANE**

I hope she's ok. What if daisy's right? What if Rose is dead by now? What if it's not the GM but some one way worse? Wait, wait, wait a second. Didn't Lenny tell us that the pencil trackers always had signal and were always traceable? What is he playing at? Is it the real Lenny? Well we'd know if it wasn't wouldn't we? Wouldn't the lab have warned us about an intruder by now?


	4. Chapter 4

_**a/n I own nothing. The rights are all the bbcs and the writers of course sorry for such late update**_

Rose looked up. She felt as if she had come out of a big sleep. She felt a pain in her head. _I must have been knocked out… where am I??? _Rose thought to herself. Everything around her was dark. So dark it was as if light itself had been taken away. She felt the air around her. Eventually her hands reached what felt like walls. Not just walls though, they felt like wooden walls, like you would on a crate. _Ok… so it feels like crate walls so that means if I feel the floor there should be a wooden floor right???_ Rose leant to the floor. Her hands started feeling the surface on which she was stood. Again she felt a feeling like wood. Again it felt like a crate. _A crate? Why am I in a crate? Why? What would anyone want to put me in a crate for? _ Rose kept thinking to her self over and over in her head. She leant against the wall of her crate. Her brain started whizzing round, asking so many questions. Her track of thought was broken when she heard voices.

"I've got the girl!!!" One voice was saying excitedly. Rose heard another person, take a breath. "The right girl Barnaby?? Are you sure you've got the right one? It was ROSE wasn't it?" the other person was asking sceptically. The other more excited voice then replied "YES!!! YES IT IS SIR!!!" then neither of the two voices said anything. It was an awkward silence. Soon it was broken by the 2nd voice. "Well… wow Barnaby! How DID you do it???" this time however the voice sounded slightly interested and excited. "well sir… it was quite easy really… you know that robot thing I was telling you about where you wouldn't believe me that, a robot could be a lifelike form of some one else, just robotic?" there was no reply. When the voice started again Rose assumed that the 2nd of the two people had nodded. "well it was that.. I used it to create that teacher … Mrs Templeman or something I think her name was. I sent the girl a fake note saying that she had to go to a nonexistent English room. You see genius!!" the other voice made a sound of approval. "well sir if you don't mind me asking? Why do you want the girl?" the 1st voice said, sounding less excited and more uneasy. "well I will tell you… she wont be awake yet… I can promise you… so we have no one trying to over hear us. Well she's the brains isn't she? The one who can solve the puzzling parts? They need HER to complete their tasks… so… if she's gone… the rest of the team will fall…"

"and if they fall then Grand master can finally overrule them" finished the 1st voice.

"Yes Barnaby you've got it!!!"

Rose sat in her crate. _I need to warn the others!!!_ Rose thought to herself. _Wait my pencil why didn't I think of that before. _She felt in her pocket for her pencil which also acted as a communication device between her and her fellow spies.


End file.
